creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 December 2013
10:32 Cz 10:35 hej 10:36 chcesz rozwijać wiki o humorze? zaprazam 10:36 Siemka 10:36 :o 10:36 nie tu to wpisałem :c 10:36 xD 10:36 miałem wpisać na innym czacie :c 10:36 ale i tak tam zapraszam C: 10:37 Jesteś administratorem? 10:37 i biurokratą C: 10:37 Mogę pomóc rozwijać :) 10:37 mogę nadać uprawnienia moderatora czatu, rollbacka, admina, biurokraty 10:37 spoko :) 10:37 hej zorrozo 10:37 Joł 10:37 hejka 10:38 O czym w ogóle jest ta strona 10:38 dziwopedia? 10:38 Czyli? 10:38 Cube to ty założyłeś Dziwno pedią? 10:38 Tak 10:38 Dziwopedię, nie dziwnopedię 10:38 Cube 10:38 aha :D 10:38 10:38 dziwnopedia jest gorsza 10:39 ? co krzych? 10:39 O czym jest ta wiki? 10:39 o humorze (derp) 10:39 aha 10:39 derp 10:39 coś na wzór nonsensopedii, ale moje (der) 10:39 (derp) 10:39 ma inny wygląd 10:40 Pomogę, Panie Cube :) 10:40 (megusta) 10:40 a na głównej w nagłówku wymyśliłem fajny skrypt, dzięki któremu pokazuje inną datę xd 10:40 Zrobię reklamę, na YT :D 10:41 po co? 10:41 i tak napiszą "nonsa lepsza!" 10:41 :C 10:41 I tak mam mało widzów xD 10:42 to tak samo jak wszyscy piszę że moja wiki jest niepotrzebna :P 10:42 ja już tak nie mówię 10:42 nauczyłem się zasady: "każdy ma prawo założyć drugą taką samą wiki" 10:42 nie mówię o tobie ale na przykład :P iniakolada 10:43 * : Piniakolada 10:43 Pomogę Ci, Panie Cube. Jak ty pomogłeś mi xD 10:43 jak ci pomogłem? O.o 10:43 Taaaaak 10:43 Wieża 10:43 iiiiiii... 10:43 Nie pamiętam 10:43 Ja też bym chciał pomóc tylko nie wiem w czym :( 10:43 wieża, już pamiętam :D 10:44 I z IPkiem 10:44 możesz pomóc w rozwijaniu dziwopedii - http://pl.dziwopedia.wikia.com/ 10:44 Dobra to mów co mam robić :P 10:44 Czemu wszystko Portal (yuno) 10:45 Bo portal jest zajebiaszczy 10:45 :D 10:45 Czyli jak są planety, to mam napisać planety, z portal 2? 10:45 zorro, możesz tworzyć artykuły np. świąteczne, bo jest miesiąc świąteczny 10:46 Krzych, nie możesz fikcyjne 10:46 tfuu 10:46 Prawdziwe? 10:46 możesz wymyślać 10:46 Wymyślać? 10:46 np. Kaszak 10:46 wymysłać też mieszkańców 10:46 Sporty też? 10:46 *wymyślać 10:46 też możesz xd 10:46 co chcesz 10:47 Czyli wszystko mogę wymyślać, tak :D 10:47 Najlepsza wiki !! xD 10:47 ale poczekaj, portali nie twórz, muszę napisać do nanakiego żeby stworzył przestrzeń nazw "Portal:" 10:48 oraz żeby zrobił przekierowanie do dziwopedia.wikia.com 10:48 oraz żeby usunął z nazwy wiki wyraz "wiki" 10:50 http://pl.dziwopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Empty wtf? 10:51 Empty? 10:51 acha, jeśli chcecie, żebym do was odpisał, to napiszcie pełny nick, czyli Pan Cube, a wtedy dostanę piknięcie 10:51 bo mogę mieć czat gdzieś z tylu xd 10:51 Ale gdzie? 10:51 tu 10:51 Na czacie? 10:51 napisz Pan Cube 10:51 tak, na czacier 10:51 Pan Cube 10:51 działa (derp) 10:52 Pan Cube 10:52 Ale o co chodzi xD 10:52 jak napiszecie, to dostaję piknięcie 10:52 aha jak tyś to ustawił? 10:52 :D 10:53 chathack :D 10:53 mogę też kliknąć zw w każdej chwili 10:53 zrobić archiwum czatu 10:53 oraz wyczyścić pole czatu, ale tylko dla siebie 10:54 Ja też chcę 10:54 Piknięcie 10:54 krzych, na pw napiszę ci, jak to zrobić 10:54 Ok 10:54 To napisz 10:54 jak ci się chce to mi też powiedz :D 10:54 bo to fajne opcje 10:54 :D 10:57 heloł 10:57 hej 10:58 mam podjarę 10:58 w nocy zaksięgowali mi przelew na paypala <3 10:58 KrzychPL111 10:58 KrzychPL111 10:58 Nie działa 10:59 "jeśli chcesz, żeby zadziałało, to musisz wyjść z czatu, oraz wejść jeszcze raz" 10:59 musisz wejść przez vuczat 10:59 Już 10:59 KrzychPL111 10:59 działa? 10:59 Nie 10:59 -_- 10:59 "jeśli chcesz, żeby zadziałało, to musisz wyjść z czatu, oraz wejść jeszcze raz przez VuCzat" 10:59 Bo musisz wejść przez VuCzat I: 11:00 który masz w nawigacji 11:00 na nawigacji przy ładowaniu strony 11:00 się wyświetla zawsze 11:00 o3o 11:00 Dobra, później to zrobię 11:01 a ja mam specjalny skrypt, dzięki któremu mogę wywalić wasz wkład do kosza o3o 11:01 wiem wiem 11:01 słyszałam o tym skrypcie lol 11:01 SŁYSZAŁAM O_O 11:01 ale nie pisz, co to za skrypt 11:01 b to ona? 11:01 *bo 11:02 Nie wiedziełem 11:02 Napiszcie teraz 11:02 KrzychPL111 11:02 KrzychPL111 11:02 Nope 11:02 hng 11:02 KrzychPL111 11:03 Zorrozo135 11:03 Zorrozo135 11:05 nie działa :( 11:05 o3o 11:05 Teraz napiszcie 11:06 KrzychPL111 11:06 Jeszcze raz 11:07 KrzychPL111 11:07 Krzych, ale ty nie wychodzisz z czatu ;-; 11:08 Wychodzę 11:08 masz wyjść z czatu, teraz zależnie od przeglądarki: 11:08 Firefox / Safari: Przytrzymaj Shift podczas klikania Odśwież bieżącą stronę, lub naciśnij klawisze Ctrl+F5 lub Ctrl+R (⌘-R na komputerze Mac) 11:08 Google Chrome: Naciśnij Ctrl-Shift-R (⌘-Shift-R na komputerze Mac) 11:08 Internet Explorer: Przytrzymaj Ctrl jednocześnie klikając Odśwież lub naciśnij klawisze Ctrl+F5 11:08 Konqueror: Kliknij polecenie Odśwież lub naciśnij klawisz F5 11:08 Opera: Wyczyść pamięć podręczną w Narzędzia → Preferencje 11:08 i w nawigacji powinieneś mieć vuczat 11:09 ja mam tylko pusty folder :( 11:09 niezależnie od tego kiedy i jak to kliknę 11:09 zorro, ty masz to kliknąć poza czatem, nie w czacie, a czat musisz mieć wtedy wyłączony ;-; 11:09 Zorrozo135 11:09 czyli wyjść z czatu na stronie CW kliknąć to i wejść znowu? 11:10 ale jak wchodzisz, musisz wejść przez vuczat który masz w nawigacji 11:10 hej meme 11:10 joł meme 11:10 hej 11:10 siemka 11:11 Zorrozo135 11:12 nic :( 11:12 działa? 11:12 ale weszłeś przez vuczat? 11:12 ale gdzie on się wyświetla 11:12 :P 11:12 masz w polu tekstowym guziki "Z/W" oraz "Wyczyść" 11:12 w nawigacji ;_; 11:12 nie 11:12 Ale gdzie nawigacja? ;__; 11:12 ja nawet nie wiem jak włączyć vuczat ;.: 11:12 czerwona nawigacja, guzik obok tekstu "Forum" 11:13 ja tam mam po prostu chat 11:13 *czat 11:13 ale od prawej strony, nie lewej 11:14 a macie zrobione Global.js? 11:14 // ChatHacks importScriptPage('User:Vuh/ChatHacks.js', 'vuh'); importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); DA 11:14 tak 11:14 *tak 11:14 ale nie macie mieć tego w jednej linijce ;_; 11:15 tka to ma być 11:15 (yuno) 11:15 lol, nie mogę wysłać ;_; 11:15 tylko że ja to wkleiłem tak jak podałeś a mi się samo zrobiło 11:15 // ChatHacks importScriptPage('User:Vuh/ChatHacks.js', 'vuh'); 11:15 importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); 11:15 11:15 w taki sposób? 11:15 zobaczcie, jak to u mnie jest 11:15 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pan_Cube/global.js 11:15 trzy pierwsze linijki w kodzie 11:16 już zmirniłem 11:16 to teraz zrób jak mówiłem 11:16 ty krzych też 11:16 kliknąłeś ctrl+shift+r? 11:17 tak 11:17 weszłeś przez vuczat? 11:17 ale nie mam tych guzików :( 11:17 Działa 11:17 mi się żaden vuczat nie włącza 11:17 KrzychPL111 11:17 działa? 11:17 tka 11:17 tak 11:17 zorro, masz w nawigacji guzik "Vuczat"? 11:18 po prawej stronie forum 11:18 działą 11:18 YES 11:18 Zorrozo135 11:18 działa 11:18 (derp) 11:18 Jest XD 11:18 Działa 11:18 Napiszcie] 11:18 (fuckyea) 11:18 jak zrobić Fuck Yeah? 11:18 KrzychPL111 11:19 Zorrozo135 11:19 Idę, będe poźniej nara 11:19 nar 11:19 *nara 11:19 zorro, komendy masz pod /help 11:20 działa XD 11:20 daj linka do Media wiki emoticons 11:20 Nikogo to nie obchodzi 11:20 aha 11:20 http://coppa.org - musisz mieć przynajmniej 13 lat, by korzystać legalnie z Wikia. 11:20 ok 11:20 XD 11:21 People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 11:21 (nyan) 11:22 Nikogo to nie obchodzi 11:22 (fy) 11:23 Tablica wiadomości:JJayJoker15 kolejna osoba udawająca jjaya ;_; 11:23 nieźle 11:24 http://pl.dziwopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Dziwopedia_Wiki 11:24 cubowe 11:25 aha usunąłeś Pastorau? 11:25 tak 11:25 oraz portal:rasy 11:25 aham czyli muszę zrobić od nowa :( 11:25 nawet kategorii nie było ;_; 11:25 ale tam było tylko do zo xD 11:25 muszę tam wyłączyć komentarze 11:26 szkoda :( 11:26 na nonsie nie ma komentów 11:26 ale tablice zostaną :D 11:26 a forum... 11:26 zwykłe czy takie tablicowe? 11:26 może tablicowe 11:27 lepiej będzie :D 11:27 tylko admini mają takie 2 gwiazdki przy nicku? 11:27 tak 11:27 aha 11:27 oraz moderatorzy 11:27 co to Pinguj frazy? 11:27 a włączyć tam czat? 11:27 tak ^^ 11:28 to, że pika gdy ktoś napisze twój nick 11:28 aha xD 11:28 Estem na czacie jak chcesz to wbij 11:29 ale w sumie po co ja to mówię :( 11:32 zamówiłam sobie nananan 11:32 wreszciee 11:33 " zamówienie oczekuje na wystawienie faktury" 11:33 hng 11:40 aham 11:55 yp 11:56 yo* 11:56 hej 11:56 http://pl.dziwopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia 11:57 tu są wszyscy 02:30 policzyłaś? 02:30 no tak, i wychodzą dwa. 02:30 to żeby po równo było to ja następnego daję :> 02:30 okej 02:30 z banem 02:30 ;3 02:30 :> 02:30 (yuno) 02:31 Wy jesteście straszniejsi niż większość CP :D 02:31 Zmieniłem na czułka 02:33 Cześć Cube 02:33 Hej 02:33 Creepypasta Chat Trolling (troll) 02:33 Hej 02:33 cześć 02:35 Krzych, czemu zrobiłeś portal:planety na dziwopedii? Przecież przestrzeń nazw nie jest gotowa;_; 02:35 Im so Sorry 02:35 Spk 02:35 I tak badziewnie to zrobiłem 02:36 Jak przestrzeń nazw będzie gotowa, odrazu zrobię ładne portale :) 02:37 Kiedy będzie? Bo chcę ci pomóc :+ 02:37 Pan Cube 02:38 Dokładnie to nwm, trzeba czekać na reakcję nanakiego 02:38 ? 02:38 hej 02:38 Hej poniacz 02:38 BTW Kto to nanaki? 02:38 * PoniaczMajster robi wejście smoka 02:38 Helper;_; 02:39 ;__; 02:39 14:32:02 Franeg: Bo czytałem sobie artykuł o Wikii 14:32:23 Franeg: I tam było napisane, że jak im padną serwery to podłączają się do awaryjnych serwerów w schronie atomowym 14:32:42 Franeg: ;/ 14:32:59 Franeg: Jak bendem dorosły to pojadem do Poznania i bende pracował w Wikia Poland B) 14:33:12 Franeg: Mam blisko do Poznania 14:33:14 Franeg: P: 14:33:30 Kinu: Jeśli Cię przyjmą 14:33:31 Kinu: XD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 02:39 Jakby sova nie odeszła, bym do niej napisał 02:39 lubię psuć marzenia Franka <3 02:40 Zorrozo jest moderatorem czatu??? :O 02:40 Na dziwopedii 02:40 :O 02:40 A jak został? 02:41 Pan Cube 02:41 Ot tak 02:41 :/ 02:41 ? 02:42 (yuno) 2013 12 27